"Eye Blink" Drey
'Introduction' 'Appearance' "Eye Blink" Drey is a young, light brown-haired, athletic man with light blue eyes. He usually wears a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of dark blue and white sneakers. He also wears an armlet on each of his wrists, a pair of brown gloves (that are similar to the skin color) and a small pouch on his waist (which it would seem he never opens). 'Personality' Drey is a very positive man, unless angered deeply (by a death of his friend or the doing of some great injustice in front of him) it would seem he is always smiling. Drey enjoys listening to the adventure tales of other pirates no matter how crazy they may be. His laugh is very cheerful and contagious to others. He is a very intelligent person (his intelligence is at least a little above average) capable of making a strategy during a battle a helping him greatly with toying with his enemy's prior his Devil Fruit power. However he doesn't fear to go all out in a fight despite his intellect, with no second thought or strategy when angered and in rage, unless its some kind of a trap which he will probably sense and not let himself get lured unless the situation is dire. Although Drey values the life of others he almost doesn't have a problem killing people who by him are truly evil or are going to hurt his friends. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Swordsmanship' "Eye Blink " carries a single katana that is held in a leather sheet which is strapped to his back by a leather belt that crosses his chest. Even that he isn't that much of a skilled swordsman Drey is fully trained in the art of One sword style although he rarely uses its special techniques. He normally combines it in combat with his other weapon his dagger which he keeps in his belt. 'Physical Strength' Although Drey is a young healthy man who loves to fight, he doesnt posses any super human strength shown by some of the One Piece main characters. 'Agility' "Eye Blink" is very agile, with good reflexes and the ablity to use his sword very fast if needed. 'Endurance' Although his Devil Fruit implies otherwise Drey is capable of taking a lot of damage before loosing a fight. 'Weapons' As written above Drey has a katana that stays on his back along with a dagger that is hanging from his belt. Both of them having some kind of history with him. Along with whatever he has in his little pouch. 'Devil Fruit' "Eye Blink" Drey has eaten the Tossa Tossa no Mi Devil Fruit. Giving him the ability to teleport anywhere he wants in a fraction of a second (around the time of a human blinking thus giving him the title) in a short range. Which is mostly used him to get behind or next to his opponent before they can react. Type: Paramecia 'Relationships' 'Crew' 'Family' 'Allies/Friends' 'Enemies' 'History' Tell us what happen to your character? 'Major Battles' Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) 'Quotes' Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) 'Trivia' Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Characters